


live for me

by showstoppingfiesta



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, SO SORRY, evil hidgens, we hate hidgens in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingfiesta/pseuds/showstoppingfiesta
Summary: Paul and Emma go through a lot together. Fight for each other. Live for each other. Hoping to never go on without the other.-hey sorry if this sucks absolute ass. just had a small idea and hope people won’t find it awful PLS ENJOY
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	live for me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is about to be pretty short, but this is just the prologue!!!! there will be more to come!!!

Paul was always a generally tidy guy. He kept his living spaces clean and had everything lined up in rows. There was always a spot for everything. Things were organized inside of already organized bins. Consequently, it was rare he ever lost anything. He always knew where to look. 

Paul was also incredibly sentimental. He kept cute little mementos from just about any and everything. He loved to take countless pictures. Most them he got printed out and just kept in one of his organized bins but others he would frame. There was one wall in his home that was made up almost entirely of photos. Photos ranging from he and his family when he was just a child to pictures taken just last Christmas. Pictures are worth a thousand words, they say. 

He had this one special box he kept in his closet. It was just an old shoe box but this particular shoe box meant the world to him. He didn’t open it often but when he did it always consumed him with a million emotions at once. This box was filled with pictures of the same...genre...you could say. They all contained the same person in them. The same woman. Sure this woman was also on the photo wall multiple times but this box was entirely dedicated to her. It held pictures, mementos, letters, anything that reminded Paul of her. This dumb little shoe box meant the world to him. 

Whenever he was feeling sad or down, like he was right now, he’d find himself crouched down in his small closet going through it. He’d take a picture out and run his fingers across it. Doing his best to remember that exact moment the photo was taken. 

He was terrified of forgetting her, which was a reason that led him to creating this memory box. It wasn’t the only reason, but it was the main one. One of the last things she ever told him was to not forget her. To live for her. And damn if he wasn’t going to do exactly that. 

Right now he was looking at a picture of just the two of them. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they embraced and smiled at the camera. Her smile was huge. One of his favorite things about her. He remembered that day pretty well. They went out to one of his co-workers place for a small get together. They drank and laughed and danced. It was one of the first times he truly realized that this woman, Emma, was the one. 

It was nothing in particular that made him realize. He knew this girl was special from the beginning. But just watching her that night made him realize that he would do anything to not let her get away. Now here he was, still mourning her. She had gotten away. He could’ve done more to protect her. 

As his eyes were glued to this photo he heard a soft yell in the distance, “Daddy!!” He quickly snapped out of it and slowly set the picture back down in the box and covered it back up with the black lid. It was actually an old shoe box of hers. 

He walked out of the closet to go find the little voice that yelled for him. She ran into him as he almost made it out of the room. Only reaching his waist, she giggled and wrapped her arms around Paul’s legs. “There you are!!” She laughed. 

And that was his life now. Just the two of them. Without her.

**Author's Note:**

> PLS LET ME KNOW IF THAT WAS AWFUL!!!! i do hope you didn’t hate that. i have ideas for this that i’m excited about and hopefully i’m able to get it all out the way i want. anyways thank you for reading and feedback is greatly appreciated!!! also just so u know, the next chapter will be back before emma died and everything will be leading up to it


End file.
